


Welcome Home

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this gif set : http://nakedwarriors.tumblr.com/post/57799167930/mark-ruffalo-julianne-moore-the-kids-are-all</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif set : http://nakedwarriors.tumblr.com/post/57799167930/mark-ruffalo-julianne-moore-the-kids-are-all

Tony gritted his teeth. “Ah, ah, fuck yes. Bruce, h-harder!” He whimpered grabbing two fistfuls of Bruce's thick wavy brown hair. Coming home sex was the best sex of Tony's life. A three day business trip. It wasn't the first time they did this leaving Tony 72 hours to dream up how it was going to happen this time.

“Ah, not so rough.” Bruce chuckled getting a rush of relief when Tony's hands returned to his shoulders. “You like this?” Bruce asked, breathlessly. He was thrusting up with all of his might feeling intoxicated off of all of Tony's moans he inhaled. 

Tony's feet were grounded on the bed behind them bouncing as much as he could to get deeper, faster, and closer to Bruce's body. He hasn't felt this full in weeks. “Yes so fucking much babe.” He whimpered trying to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could but it was coming up quick. He felt the pleasure pooling in his lower abdomen. Tony tensed up making Bruce grunt in his ear and throw him back against the bed changing position. 

“O-on your stomach.” Bruce ordered slapping Tony's perfectly rounded ass as it was arched in his face. Bruce couldn't help himself. He bent down shoving his face between his boyfriends beautiful cheeking lapping up the taste of expensive warm lube and skin. Tony gasped pushing back at the contact.

“I'm going to come, s-stop.” Tony struggled clutching the sheets with shaking fists. 

Bruce pulled away pulling Tony's hips up to his and unceremoniously slid his thick cock back into the billionaire. Tony made the most adorable sob and tightened even more if that were possible, fighting back the already tingling orgasm that worked it's way down his body and into the tips of his toes. “So pent up Tony.” he grunted starting back up his sloppy but fast rhythm. “Next time we're having phone sex e-every night so you'll last long for this. Is that understood?” Bruce asked.

Tony looked over his shoulder, his mouth was hanging open watching Bruce. “Yes.” Tony choked out. Bruce slapped his ass again sending Tony who was teetering on the edge for about a minute to come untouched. Tony was gasping for breath collapsing against the bed in a puddle of sticky come and a lot of it. His orgasm pulsed through him, drawing Bruce over the edge with him.

Bruce gave a few more thrusts before pulling Tony back on his big cock as far as he could and holding him there, letting the hot liquid mark the inside of his boyfriend. Tony squirmed at the feeling but pushed harder back, wanting more. He felt Bruce's cock throb inside him, it was all too much.

“Tony,” Bruce whispered rubbing a warm wash wet cloth over his chest and stomach. Tony's eyes slowly opened, he felt boneless and happy, laying in their gross post-sex bed. “You alright?” Bruce asked leaning up to kiss him.

Tony nodded trying with his lack of strength to pull Bruce down on top of him. “Be my chest hair blanket.”

Bruce smiled liking how raspy and haggard Tony's voice sounded. “Are you sure you don't want to take a shower first?” He asked kissing Tony's cheek.

Tony nodded wrapping a leg over Bruce's hip. He felt come trickling out of his ass it caused him to shiver. Bruce laid down on top of him kissing the arc reactor before Tony's lips.”I love you. Thanks for coming home.” Bruce nuzzled into the crook of Tony's neck breathing in his musky smell.

Tony was already half asleep. “No prob Brucey. I love you more than anything. You make me so happy.” He yawned curling up closer to him if that were possible and fell into a very relaxing sleep. Bruce stroked Tony's sweaty hair, as he to fell asleep after him.


End file.
